1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gaskets for providing a seal between two parts, and more particularly to multi-layer gaskets, such as cylinder head gaskets.
2. Related Art
Gaskets are typically used to establish a gas and fluid tight seal between two parts clamped together, such as a cylinder head and an engine block of an internal combustion engine. Such gaskets oftentimes include a functional layer having a sealing bead, also referred to as an embossment, to facilitate the tight seal. The functional layer with the sealing bead is typically provided along with one or more additional layers, and the multiple layers are compressed together between the two clamped parts, in order to establish the gas and fluid tight seal. However, if the gasket is over-compressed, damage can occur to the sealing bead. For example, if the bead becomes substantially flattened, it loses its ability to exert a high compression sealing pressure, and fatigue cracks can form in the area of the bead.